


ECHO Haiku

by ckret2



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckret2/pseuds/ckret2
Summary: Sometimes you just wantto write a bunch of haikufrom Zer0's viewpoint.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Every once in a while I get a wild hair to post some Zer0 haiku. I used to post them on my tumblr RP blog, [here](http://unc0nquered.tumblr.com/tagged/echo+haiku), but I haven't used the blog in years so it'd be a bit silly to sign on just to post haiku and disappear, so now I'm posting it here.
> 
> Something about a character with no known history or friends, whose driving motivation is a mad dash into mortal peril in a desperate attempt to outpace boredom, strikes me as intensely sad. So a lot of the haiku will be about that isolation/desperation. But then some will be about headshots.

I want warmth sans filth.  
Solitude is cold, but clean.  
A sterile half-life.


	2. Chapter 2

The hurricane’s eye:   
my mind’s a point of stillness   
surrounded by blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Nighttime and moonlight  
remind me of distant lands.  
Sometimes… I miss home.


	4. Chapter 4

A million stories  
hidden behind a zero:  
tales I’ll never tell.


	5. Chapter 5

How many people  
can find their home stars at night?  
How many don’t care?

Even some that run  
glance back over their shoulders,  
check how far they’ve come.


	6. Chapter 6

Liminal places:  
the only spaces I fit  
don’t really exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the haiku I originally posted on the RP blog.


	7. Chapter 7

Adrenaline surge—  
but the battle always ends,  
leaves me with nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you boy or girl?"  
I'm a sniper, my good bitch.  
(Insert dubstep sounds.)


	9. Chapter 9

Sometimes I realize   
I'm not breathing, and panic.   
Then I remember.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't even a haiku, [Zer0's just singing](https://youtu.be/0Gkhol2Q1og).

Touch, I remember   
touch, pictures came with touch, a   
painter in my mind...


	11. Chapter 11

I'm tired of the ground.   
I want to fly a buzzard.   
Headshots from heaven.


	12. Chapter 12

What do you do next  
when you have killed all the gods?  
Post-deicide blues.


	13. Chapter 13

My suit's a cocoon.   
Someday, I'll emerge, perfect.   
Metamorphosis.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy bl3 trailer day.

Oh shit. Oh my god.  
This is fucking delicious.  
I love this taco.


	15. Chapter 15

Killing animals.   
Never as satisfying   
as killing humans.


	16. Chapter 16

"Haikus need nature"?   
I'll shove a tree up your ass.   
_Now_ it's a haiku.


	17. Chapter 17

Object permanence?   
They assume I have no face   
if they can't see it. 

**:)**


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey killer, do you dance?"

Not in my skillset.   
Unless you count the death dance   
of hunter and prey.

"So that's a big No."

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**


End file.
